This invention relates to an animal feed and to a method for preparing an animal feed. More particularly, this invention relates to an enhanced method for preparing an animal feed and to an enhanced animal feed. More particularly still, this invention relates to the use of irradiation technology to at least one feed component for a feed provided to an animal whereby an enhancement is provided, to the animal, including but not limited to, feed gain performance of the animal and pathogen reduction in diet content.
Feedlots (including operations where a pig or hog is fed) house numerous animals being fed under a management system to optimize animal quality and satisfactory return on investment for the feedlot operator. The size of the animals range from small to large. The objective is to feed the animals and then market them.
Such animals generally have been bought in many locations and come from diverse situations and are put together for the purpose of having the animals attain weight gain. The animals can be properly observed in the feedlot and cared for as necessary. The animals are kept in small groups in lots or pens. Each of the pens has suitable feeding and watering means for the animals. A pen can have one or many animals in it.
Proper care in the feedlot is managed so the animals are properly cared for, including properly attending to their food needs, water, nutrition and any veterinarian medical needs.
A feedlot operator, such as a swine producer who feeds pigs and hogs, wants to make sure that the pigs are well cared for, are attended to and since the feedlot is a business, the swine producer is concerned with high weight gain of the pigs and their good nutrition. Especially important to the swine producer is being able to have young pigs gain very quickly especially after weaning. To the swine producer, the capability to convert expensive pig and hog feed into sustaining weight gain is a critical factor in the successful operation of a hog feeding operation. It is very important to feed young pigs a diet rich in amino acids, including lysine, and the like, so that the young pig has a very enhanced growth period.
Young pigs are generally fed as many as four or six (probably sequential staged) diets or more. The composition of these customized diets produced by the feedlot operator are a function of the age of the pig and progress of the pig on the diet among other factors. The feedlot operators utilizes such staged diets to enhance weight gain objective.
Operating costs are important to a feedlot operator. These costs include the overhead costs of operating a feedlot and veterinarian bills, vaccinations, feedlot building maintenance and overhead, heating, cooling, supplying water and the like. The amount of time that an animal spends in the feedlot should be minimized so that the operator""s costs per pound gain are minimized. Since pigs are cycled through such an operation, achieving low cost per cycle is highly desired.
Nutrient requirements different from animal to animal and the same holds true with respect to pig to pig. Also the amount of feed required per pig differs because the pigs differ somewhat in weight, genetics, and the like. However an overall benefit is brought to the various cycles of pigs by this invention wherein the benefits are most noticed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced method of producing an animal feed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of enhancing the feeding of an animal.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method of enhancing the weight gain of an animal.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide a method of optimizing feed gain efficiency of an animal.
It is another object of the invention to provide an enhanced animal feed composition such as an irradiated feed.
It is yet an additional object to provide a higher average daily feed intake by feeding of a diet in accordance with this invention.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a method of optimizing feed lot (and pig feeding) operations.
The above and yet other objects are met in this invention which is described in more non-limiting detail hereinafter.
This invention comprises a method for preparing a nutritionally adequate diet for an animal, the diet having a reduced pathogen content and the diet containing an effective amount of at least one irradiated component selected from a grain and grain by-product, a fat source, a protein source or a lactose source, mixtures thereof and the like, which comprises providing a non or partially irradiated component to a suitable irradiation application means and applying an effective amount of radiation to the component(s) whereby an irradiated reduced pathogen component is produced and including the irradiated component in a diet fed to an animal.
In another embodiment, this invention comprises a method of enhancing the feeding of an animal which comprises feeding said animal and having said animal consume, as by eating, a nutritionally adequate diet, said diet comprising an effective amount of at least one irradiated component, said irradiated component selected from a grain and grain by-product, a fat source, a protein source or a lactose source, mixtures thereof and the like.
In yet another embodiment, this invention comprises a method of enhancing weight gain in an animal by feeding said animal an effective amount of a nutritionally adequate diet, said diet containing an effective amount of at least one irradiated component selected from a grain and grain by-product, a fat source, a protein source or a lactose source, mixtures thereof and the like.
In a still further embodiment, this invention comprises a method of optimizing feed gain efficiency in an animal which comprises feeding said animal an effective amount of a nutritionally adequate diet, wherein said diet comprises at least one irradiated component selected from a grain and grain by-product, a fat source, a protein source and a lactose source, mixtures thereof and the like and wherein the amount of said irradiated component is selected to optimize the feed gain of said animal.
In another embodiment, this invention comprises a method for optimizing feed lot production of animals, which comprises supplying to an animal a nutritionally adequate diet of reduced pathogen content, the diet containing an effective nutritional and volume amount of at least one irradiated component selected from a grain and grain by-product, a fat source, a protein source or a lactose source, mixtures thereof and the like and wherein the amount of the diet is optimized to the weight gain of the animals.
The invention is described in more non-limiting detail hereinafter.
It is now achievable to provide a feed to an animal utilizing this invention which provides the animal with a reduced pathogen content nutritionally balanced diet so that the animal is well cared for and has an enhanced diet which this invention provides, especially in view of the present day desire to provide animals with the optimized energy and protein diet.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9canimalxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to pets, small animals, young ruminants, young pigs and the like. This invention provides enhancements for pigs with a weight in the range from about four pounds to less than about 50 pounds and preferably for pigs from about 4 lbs. to less than about 40 lbs. of weight and most preferably for pigs having a weight of about 4 lbs. to about 30 lbs.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9creducedxe2x80x9d as applied to pathogen, means that the amount of pathogen is reduced as a result of irradiation treatment as compared to before radiation treatment.
Also as used herein throughout the term xe2x80x9cfeedlot(s)xe2x80x9d includes any hog and pig feeding operation including any operation when a pig is fed.
The term xe2x80x9cpathogenxe2x80x9d is not limited and includes any pathogen including bacteria, viruses and the like.
Further as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cyoung pigxe2x80x9d includes a pig which is about 3 days old or more or weighing from about four pounds or so to about 50 pounds or so or less.
Useful nonlimiting irradiated components of a feed of this invention include grain or grain-byproducts, fat sources, protein sources, and lactose sources, mixtures thereof and the like.
For grain and grain by-products, ingredients would preferably include corn, wheat, sorghum, barley, oats, wheat middlings, corn gluten meal, wheat gluten meal, bakery by-products, field peas, flax, and rye. More preferred are corn, wheat, sorghum and barley, mixtures thereof and the like.
Useful nonlimiting fat sources for this invention include beef tallow, choice white grease, lard, poultry fat, restaurant grease, canola oil, coconut oil, corn oil, cottonseed oil, soybean oil, sunflower oil and the like. Preferred fats include soybean oil, beef tallow, choice white grease, poultry fat and restaurant grease mixtures thereof and the like.
Nonlimiting protein sources useful herein include animal protein and plant protein. Preferred animal proteins include animal plasma, blood cells, blood meal, meat and bone meal, fish meal, and feather meal. Preferred plant proteins include soybean meal, extruded soybeans, canola meal, and cottonseed meal, mixtures thereof and the like.
Useful nonlimiting lactose sources include crystalline lactose, spray-dried whey, roller dried whey, acid whey, sweet whey, and whey protein concentrate, mixtures thereof and the like.
In carrying out the process of this invention, the desired non irradiated or low irradiated component for a feed is typically spray dried and then irradiated in a suitable irradiation manner using a suitable (ionizing) irradiation means and apparatus and the irradiated component is then employed in a diet which is fed as food to an animal after ready this specification. Those of skill in the art will recognize that the particular apparatus and manner of providing the suitable radiation is not critical but that any suitable apparatus and means may be employed.
Typically, the component(s) to be irradiated in this invention is spray dried prior to irradiation. This is accomplished in a convenient useful spray drier apparatus which will be apparent to those of skill in the art after reading this specification.
Useful non-limiting forms of irradiation in this invention include Gamma Ray (Cobalt 60), Electron Beam, X-Ray and the like. Gamma ray and electron beam are by far the most practical and commercially available to use. As far as levels of dosage are concerned, about 0.1 to about 300 kGy may be employed, and about 0.3 to 40 kGy is preferred. Ionizing radiation is employed.
Ionizing radiation is that radiation with enough energy so that during an interaction with an atom, it can remove tightly bound electrons from their orbits, causing the atom to become charged or ionized. Nonlimiting examples are gamma rays and neutrons.
If desired, the radiation dosage level can be conveniently altered by varying the time in the irradiation chamber, conveyer speed, and will depend on strength of the source emitting the irradiation. Any suitable effective irradiation chamber may be employed if desired.
Radiation processing, in the context of this application, is considered to mean the exposing of the low or nonirradiated component to an effective amount of ionizing radiation (i.e. gamma radiation generated by an isotopic source such as Cobalt 60, or electron beams, or the photons generated from electron beam machines) in a controlled manner to ensure that a pre-determined effective dose is delivered to the target (feed) component.
Gamma radiation delivers a specified dose relatively slowly, (over a period of minutes to hours), to a large volume of product. An electron beam machine can deliver the same dose in a fraction of a second to a very small volume of product.
In accordance with this invention, the amount of irradiated food component typically employed in a diet to an animal is in the range from about 0.1 to about 100 percent and preferably from about 0.5 to about 40 percent by weight although more or less can be used if desired.
Regarding young pigs, the amount of irradiated food component typically employed in a diet of this invention is in the range from about 0.1 to about 100 percent weight and preferably from about 0.5 to about 40 percent by weight although more or less can be used if desired.
In practicing this criteria, an animal such as a young pig, is feed a diet illustrative of this invention. The animal so fed ingests the feed internally and the feed ingredients (nutrients, animal acids, etc.) are thus made available to the animal by virtue of passing through the animal and its digestive system.
The form of the diet herein and feed is not limited but can be pellets, liquid, dry, liquid, if desired. Preferably, the form is a form which the animal can effectively consume by eating such as spray dried irradiated feed.
In carrying out this invention in a feedlot (hog and pig feeding) operation, typically the irradiated component will be premixed with other component of the desired whole diet and the desired feed fed to the animal(s). If desired the components may be pre-mixed off site from the feed lot, at the feed lot or fed to the animals in a suitable feeding system and apparatus. This invention is useful for one or more animals whether in a feedlot operation or pig feeding type operation or not.
Further in carrying out this operation, the diet to the animals may be further enhanced with one or more vitamins, pharmaceuticals, protein, medicinal and energy components if and as desired.
Feed which is particularly desired is that feed which provides high protein and energy values and which provides digestible energy and metabolizable energy to an animal.
During the feeding some operators feed the pigs more nutrition than ordinarily necessary to be sure that the pig is healthy and being feed a nutritious diet. So it is of interest to maximize the feed gain so that the most weight gain results on the animal from the expensive feed fed to the animal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,458 which issued to Norma Morgan on Sep. 12, 2000 describes a feed for swine and some critical factors in feeding swine. That patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
If desired, one or more components of the diet of this invention can be irradiated or the entire diet can be irradiated if and as desired. Part of the diet can be fed at a time and part of the diet can be fed at a somewhat earlier or later time.
It will be recognized from this specification that the overall feed to the animal can be reduced in pathogen content and the pathogen content of the irradiated component(s) will also be reduced.
The overall feed will be a nutritionally adequate diet and the irradiated component will be a contributing component of that feed.
Further in the practice of this invention, the inventive composition may be typically prepared as by mixing and the mixed feed then delivered to the animals feeding area by any convenient means, including by hand or truck and the like. The feed is then made available to the animals as for example placing the feed in a trough or the like so that the animal has access to the feeds and eats it and it is available to the animal.
The overall and individual component(s) of a diet of this invention can be liquid, solid or mixtures thereof.
If desired, the entire diet may be irradiated in accordance with this invention.
Those of skill in the art will recognize, after reading this specification that the diet fed to animals may differ according to the particular animal being fed, the weight of the animal on feed and the amount of weight gain desired any other factors.
In practicing this invention, irradiated animal plasma is a preferred feed ingredient for pigs weighing from about 4 to about 30 pounds or more. Irradiated blood meal is preferred as a food ingredient for pigs weighing about 4 to about 30 pounds or more.
Due to the increase in consumer demand for a healthier, safer food supply, the discovery herein of the use of irradiation in one or more or all animal feed reduces potential harmful pathogens entering the animals"" body (the number of such components can be from 1 to about 100 or more if desired, i.e, single or multi-component feed system). This reduction of pathogens entering into the animals body should reduce the incidence of disease in the animal and thereby increase the healthiness of the animal. This increase in the animals health would allow the animal""s biological systems to focus more body function on the potential for growth, rather than using energy to destroy pathogens in the body which may later the growth status of the animal. The inventors herein have discovered that by reducing the amount of bacteria with irradiation of a single feed ingredient (spray dried blood meal or spray dried animal plasma) incorporated into a (complete) diet, the invention provided increased gain and feed intake of swine. These improvements were surprising. The performance enhancement shown in the Examples are remarkable.
The practical use of this invention is to use irradiation to either a single feed ingredient (component) or complete feeds for animals such as for swine. Starter pigs or young pigs would be the main class of swine for application of this invention. This invention has the capability to reduce the bacteria concentration in feed ingredients or complete diets without altering or substantially negatively effecting the composition of the diet or feedstuff.
This invention is surprising and unique in that it appears to not denigrate the nutritional value of irradiated feedstuffs. While not wishing to be bound by theory, the reduction in bacterial concentrations in the ingredients or complete feed of the Examples 1-4 (following) may play a significant part of the improvement in pig performance discovered in this invention.
This invention provides an integrated animal feed system whereby one or more components of the died (feed) are irradiated in whole or part.
Heretofore, methods to remove bacteria concentration involved the use of thermal treatment or inclusion of acids in the diet. However, unexpectedly this invention has shown consistent positive results in efforts to reduce the bacteria level. The efficiency of use of the feedstuff by the animal to gain weight, particularly in young pigs appears to have been maintained in this invention.
The following abbreviations are employed in Examples 1-4 following. Sources of feed components are provided. Tables are numbered within each such example.
ADGxe2x80x94Average Daily Gain
ADFIxe2x80x94Average Daily Feed Intake
F/Gxe2x80x94Average Daily Feed Intake divided by Average Daily Gain (This is used to describe efficiency of gain)
Exp.xe2x80x94Experiment
BWxe2x80x94Body Weight
dxe2x80x94Day
ftxe2x80x94feet
lbxe2x80x94pounds
SEWxe2x80x94Segregated Early Weaningxe2x80x94(Describes a pig that is weaned at a young age)
kGyxe2x80x94KiloGrays (Describes the dosage level of irradiation treatment)
Caxe2x80x94Calcium
Pxe2x80x94Phosphorus
Naxe2x80x94Sodium
Clxe2x80x94Chloride
GLMxe2x80x94General Linear Model
ADDRESSES
Irradiation Facilities Used:
Exp. 1 and 3
SteriGenics International
1401 Morgan Circle
Tustin, Calif. 92780-6423
714-259-0611
Exp. 2
Steris-Isomedix Services
7828 Nagle Ave
Morton Groove, Ill. 60053
847-966-1160
Exp. 3
Steris-Isomedix Services
2500 Commerce Drive
Libertyville, Ill. 60048
847-247-0970
Exp. 4 and 5
SteriGenics International
711 E. Copper Court
Schaumburg, Ill. 60173
847- 843-0999
Sources of products that were irradiated.
Exp. 1
Source 1 in Exp. 2
Exp. 3
Spray-dried egg in Exp. 5
California Spray Dry Company
P.O. Box 5035
4221 E. Mariposa Road
Stockton, Calif. 95205-0035
209-948-209
Source 2 in Exp. 2
APxe2x80x94920 in Exp. 5
American Protein Corp.
2325 N. Loop Dr.
Ames, Iowa 50010
515-296-9941
ProtiOne in Exp. 5
DuCoa L.P.
115 Executive Dr.
P.O. Box 219
Highland, Ill. 62249-0219
618-654-2070
DPS 30 in Exp. 5
Nutra-Flo Co.
216 Cunningham Dr.
Sioux City, Iowa 51106
800-767-2563
Peptide Plus in Exp. 5
Esteem Products, Inc.
251 O""Connor Ridge Blvd.
Ste. 300
Irving, Tex. 972-717-5520
All references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference for their relevant teachings. Accordingly, any reference cited herein and not specifically incorporated by reference is, nevertheless, incorporated by reference in its entirety as if part of the present specification.